Halle der Helden
Die Halle der Helden ist ein großer runder Raum direkt am Ende des Flurs, der vom Eingang aus kommt. Unten ist eine Liste aller Gegenstände, die hier ausgestellt werden können - die Liste fängt vom Eingang aus links an. Äußerer Ring Erster Durchgang Treppe zur Oberen Galerie. Beinhaltet drei Hängplätze für Gemälde. Zweiter Durchgang Direkt gegenüber des Eingangs ist der Durchgang zum Kuriositätenkabinett. Die Treppe rechts hinter dem Durchgang führt zur Kultur- und Kunstgalerie (links) and the Galerie der Naturkunde (rechts). Findlinge Jedes Mal, wenn einer der Findlinge zum ersten Mal aktiviert wird, wird er im Museum freigeschaltet und kann von dort aus wieder aktiviert werden. Das erleichtert es schnell seinen Finling zu ändern. Jeder der 13 Findlinge wird erst freigeschaltet, wenn das Original in Skyrim aktiviert wurde. Man muss mindestens 20 Sekunden warten, bevor man einen der Original-Findlinge das erste Mal aktiviert, da das Script, welches die Aktivierung überprüft nur alle 20 Sekunden läuft. Schreine der Göttlichen Wenn man einen Schrein das erste Mal benutzt, wird er im Museum freigeschaltet. Die Schreine im Museum sind voll funktionsfähig und geben den Segen der verschiedenen Göttlichen. Man muss mindestens 20 Sekunden warten, bevor man einen der Schreine das erste Mal aktiviert, da das Script, welches die Aktivierung überprüft nur alle 20 Sekunden läuft. Fertigkeiten-Displays Die drei Statuen werden jeweils akitviert, wenn man in den zugehörigen Fähigkeiten die Stufe 100 erreicht hat. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob man Fertigkeiten auf legendär setzt oder ob mein einen Freischalter benutzt, um über Stufe 100 hinauszugehen. Sobald die Fertigkeit auf 100 steigt, zählt sie zur Freischaltung der Statue hinzu. *'Diebesfertigkeiten': 3 der Diebesfertigkeiten auf Stufe 100. *'Magierfertigkeiten': 3 der Magierfertigkeiten auf Stufe 100. *'Kriegerfertigkeiten:' 3 der Kriegerfertigkeiten auf Stufe 100. Schaukasten: Bürgerkrieg Auf der rechten Seite oben an der Treppe ist ein Schaukasten, der den Ausgang des Bürgerkriegs darstellt. Je nachdem welche Seite man wählt, zeigt er die Sturmmantel-Rebellion oder das Kaiserreich. Der Schaukasten wird nach dem Abschluss des Bürgerkriegs aktiviert, entweder nach der Quest ' ' oder ' '. Bestimmte Mods können den Schukasten am Aktivieren hindern. In so einem Fall, kann man Schaukästen in der Abstellkammer auch manuell aktivieren. Dritter Durchgang Die Treppen führen runter zur Daedrischen Ausstellungshalle (links) und dem Planetarium (rechts, nach "Path to the Heavens") Im gesamten Treppenabschnitt befinden sich Hängeplätze für 7 Gemälde. Am Kopf der Treppe ist ein Display, das Handwerksfertigkeiten ausstellt. Handwerksfertigkeiten Sobald das Drachenblut in einer der Handwerksfertigkeiten Stufe 100 erreicht, wird das Display aktiviert und bleibt auch aktive, wenn die Fertigkeiten auf legendär gesetzt werden oder 100 überschreiten. *'Schmiedemister:' erreiche 100 in Schmiedekunst. *'Verzaubermeister:' erreiche 100 in Verzauberung. *'Alchemiemeister:' erreiche 100 in Alchemie. Zwischen den Türen der Daedrischen Ausstellung und dem Planetarium ist ein Display für das Ehrenschwert von Chorrol. Vierter Durchgang Die Treppe führt zur Halle der verlorenen Reiche. Schaukasten: Dragonborn Der Schaukasten wird aktiviert nachdem man ' ' abgeschlossen hat, die letzte Hauptquest des Dragonborn DLCs. Schaukasten: Dawnguard Diesen Schaukasten gibt es in zwei Versionen. Eine Version repräsentiert die Dämmerwacht, die andere die Volkihar-Vampire. Je nachdem welcher Seite sich das Drachblut anschließt, aktiviert sich der Schaukasten nach Abschluss der Quest ' '. Inner Ring SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler Standing Stones When each standing stone is activated for the first time, it will be unlocked in the museum display. Shrines of the Divines When each shrine is used for the first time, it will be unlocked in the museum display. Static Skills Displays Thief Skills Display: Any 3 three Thief skills at 100. Mage Skills Display: Any 3 three Mage skills at 100. Fighter Skills Display: Any 3 three Warrior skills 100. Civil War Display The display activates after the conclusion of the civil war, either after the quest the ' ' or the' '. Crafting Skill Display Blacksmithing Master Display: Reach 100 in Smithing. Enchanting Master Display: Reach 100 in Enchanting. Alchemy Master Display: Reach 100 in Alchemy. Dragonborn Static Display The display activates after completing ' '. Dawnguard Static Display The display activates after the Dawnguard DLC main quest ' ' has been completed. Item list: *'Thrassian Plaguesword': *'Briarheart Geis': *'Glass Bow of the Stag Prince': *'Bow of the Hunt': *'Stormfang': *'Horksbane': *'Grimsever (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 2 and 1 , or 1 , 1 and 1 . *'Cleaver of St. Felms': *'Thornblade': *'Gravedigger': *'Skullcrusher': *'Stendarr's Hammer': *'Dagger of Symmachus': *'Blade of Woe': *'Nettlebane': *'Valdr's Lucky Dagger': *'Rundi's Dagger': *'Eleidon's Ward': *'Blade of Dusk and Dawn (Dawnfang)': *'Necromancer's Dagger': *'Black Hands Dagger (requires )': *'Winterwound (requires )': *'Dagger of Discipline (requires )': *'Cyrus' Saber': *'Blade of Sacrifice': *'Borvir's Dagger': *'Bloodthorn': *'Kahvozein's Fang': *'Fang of Haynekhtnamet': *'Targe of the Blooded': *'Eduj': *'Okin': *'Dwarven Black Bow of Fate': *'Staff of Magnus': *'Hrothmund's Axe': *'Ghostblade': *'Bloodskal Blade': *'Dragonbane': *'Hopesfire': *'Trueflame': *'Harkon's Sword': *'Chillrend': *'Champion's Cudgel': *'Bronze Claw (requires )': *'Black Glass Claw (requires )': *'Coral Dragon Claw': *'Diamond Dragon Claw': *'Ebony Dragon Claw': *'Emerald Dragon Claw': *'Glass Dragon Claw': *'Amethyst Claw, Left Half': *'Amethyst Claw, Right Half': *'Rusted Claw (requires )': *'Jade Claw': *'Golden Claw (replica)': The replica must be made at the Replica Station in the Curator's Office with the following materials: 1 Gold Ingot. *'Iron Dragon Claw': *'Ivory Dragon Claw': *'Ruby Dragon Claw': *'Sapphire Dragon Claw': *'Wooden Mask': *'Miraak': *'Konahrik': *'Hevnoraak': *'Krosis': *'Morokei': *'Nahkriin': *'Otar': *'Rahgot': *'Vokun': *'Volsung': *'Ahzidal': *'Dukaan': *'Zahkriisos': * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * es:Salón de Heroes Category:Gallery